Kaldur'ahm (Earth-16)
, Atlantis | Creators = Greg Weisman; Brandon Vietti; Phil Bourassa | First = Young Justice (TV Series) Episode: Independence Day | Last = | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | Overview = Kaldur'ahm is the second Aquaman and the former Aqualad. He is the former protege and successor of Orin, the King of Atlantis and the previous Aquaman. He is the son of the villain Black Manta and an Atlantean woman called Sha'lain'a. He was raised by her and his step-father Cal Durham, who he believed was his father. | HistoryText = Origins During his time as a student at the Conservatory of Sorcery, Kaldur'ahm made friends with Garth and Tula. When Ocean Master attacked Atlantis and had the king at his mercy, Garth and Kaldur'ahm attacked the villain. Though they were outmatched, it allowed Aquaman the time to regain his footing and defeat his foe. As a reward, Aquaman offered the two boys a chance of being his protege. Garth declined, favoring his studies. Kaldur'ahm accepted."Downtime" Founding the Team He joined Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy on July 4th in entering the Hall of Justice after having defeated Killer Frost with Aquaman. While the League was dealing with other matters, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin investigated a fire at Project Cadmus."Independence Day" Together they rescued a clone of Superman, known as the Super Boy, and with his assistance, defeated a mutated Mark Desmond. In an act of defiance, the four teens banded together to form a team, and on July 8th they were brought to the Secret Sanctuary, where they were introduced to their fifth member, Miss Martian."Fireworks" As a Leader During the formative first year of the teams existence, Aqualad was the teams leader by vote. He accepted the condition that Robin take over as leader when he was ready, as Aqualad believed he would become the true leader of the team. During his leadership he begins doubting whether he belongs here or back in Atlantis. He takes a break and visits his best friend Garth and the girl he loves Tula. Atlantis is attacked by Black Manta and Aqualad helps defend the city from his father, which he does not know of yet. He discovers that Garth and Tula are together and retakes his responsibilities as team leader. 5 Years Later Within this time period he pretends to betray the team and joins his father. He uses the pretenses of Aquagirl's (Tula's) death and that Aquaman kept his father's identity a secret. The plan was cooked up by Kaldur and Nightwing, with Artemis and Wally taken in the loop later. He earns Black Manta's trust by pretending to kill Artemis and not taking credit for his mission succeeding even though he failed. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** : Kaldur'ahm has a partial immunity to poisons of sea creatures, such as jellyfish toxin, which was used by Cheshire."Infiltrator" * ** : Aqualad has the ability to control water, shaping it into shapes and making it solid. ** : He has also demonstrated the ability to generate large amounts of electricity which he generally uses to stun people. *** : Kaldur once demonstrated the ability to absorb Black Lightning's electric attack. "Unknown Factors" ** : He can cast a spell which makes an individual speak and understand Atlantean instantly. A spoken incantation is required to use the spell."Quiet Conversation" | Abilities = * * * * * : Able to speak both English and Atlantean. * * ** | Weaknesses = * : As an Atlantean Kaldur dehydrates at a faster rate than common humans. | Equipment = * Water Pack: Although he can produce electricity from his body, he cannot produce water to which he could control. As such he carriers water in small packs located near his waterbearers so that when he must use them they are nearby. * Stealth Suit: Aqualad wears a stealth suit that functions both underwater and on land. It is skin tight and allows him maximum mobility while in action. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Waterbearers: Aqualad carries a pair of metal hilts on his back. He can use them to channel his water powers. | Notes = * Aqualad was voiced by Khary Payton. | Trivia = * As of season 3, he is in a relationship with fellow Atlantean Wyynde. According to Greg Weisman, Kaldur has not defined himself, but is at least polysexual and so far has had only two loves - Tula and Wyynde.Greg Weisman about Kaldur's sexuaity * Because the character was originally created for the animated series before being brought into Brightest Day, he has a different origin from his comic book counterpart, including being a citizen of Atlantis rather than living in New Mexico. | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Kaldur'ahm | Links = }} Category:2010 Character Debuts Category:Sidekicks Category:Adventurers Category:Helmet of Nabu Hosts Category:Syndactyly Category:Bisexual Characters